


It's different now

by black_catt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming up for coffee, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First time they have sex (with each other!), Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Porn with Feelings, Porn with tons of dialogue, Post-Season/Series 03, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_catt/pseuds/black_catt
Summary: Now the show is over, what happens with Matt and Karen is up for grabs.And this is my very own version...





	1. Chapter 1

**Foggy, Matt and Karen had been working together again as Nelson, Murdock & Page for a while.**

**Busier than ever.**

**Sooner or later, It would come back to them.**

**So one fine day, it did. At Josie's.**

**Over beer.**

**Foggy was either late or not showing up at all that night.**

**But for an instant, Matt and Karen forgot about him.**

 

MATT 

Karen, do you ever wish we could ever take that night back?

 

KAREN (surprised)

You mean _that night_ , Matt?

 

MATT

Yeah.

 

KAREN

I don't know.  
That night was just perfect...  
Somehow you were right, you know? To leave it like that.

 

MATT (disappointed) 

I'm sorry, Karen...  
I shouldn't have brought it up.

 

KAREN (nervous)

No, not at all, I mean... it's ok!   
You don't have to apologise.

 

MATT

I'm not sure that...

 

KAREN

I don't have to tell you this, Matt, but... I don't think things work like that, like picking up from where we left them.

 

MATT

Of course, I know.  
I shouldn't have said that... not like that anyway.

 

KAREN

No, Matt, hold on.  
Ok, let me start over.  
I mean, it _was_ for the best _then_... 'cause it could be better now.

 

MATT

Oh.

 

KAREN

Remember that day I had to take your statement for the paper?  We ran into each other at the courthouse?  
And I said we had to figure ourselves out...

 

MATT

Yeah, yeah, sure.

 

KAREN

Well, I didn't see this coming, but... I might be done with that actually.

 

MATT

I... I think that's how I feel too.

 

KAREN

I'm sorry, I was caught by surprise. Let me start over.  
We can't take _that_ night back, Matt.  
I didn't know you were... him.

 

MATT

That's why I didn't go up...

 

KAREN

...and I get that now.

 

MATT

I don't wanna hide anything from you ever again.

 

KAREN (laughing)

Oh come on... Nothing _that_ big! I hope!  
But then again, I don't know what else could be like that.

 

MATT

Oh. You thought I only had _one_ secret identity, Ms. Page?

 

KAREN

You're lucky I'm not vengeful, Matt.

 

MATT

You're not, Karen... You are just wonderful.

 

KAREN

Matt, I...

 

**Karen lost her words for a moment and Matt could finally let up and smile.**

 

MATT (nervous)

So... how about I take you to dinner? _Again_.

 

KAREN

Wow, a second date already?  
Our first one was only over a year ago!

 

MATT

Well, I didn't wanna seem too forward.

 

**Matt took her hand and placed a soft kiss.**

**Karen's heart skipped a beat, and, of course, Matt sensed it.**

**His self confidence made a comeback**

 

KAREN

I would love to, Matt. There's only one condition.

 

MATT 

Ok Karen, I _promise_  I'll come up this time. If you invite me, of course.

 

KAREN

I was gonna say "we go straight to the cheap place this time", but... I might take you up on that.

 

MATT

Same place? Chilli pepper lights on the ceiling?

 

KAREN

Actually, just like our perfect first date, that place doesn't exist anymore.

 

MATT

Ouch. Really?

 

KAREN

Yeah, I... went by a lot after that, after I thought you were dead...  
Anyway, one day it just closed down.

 

MATT

Well, that's probably for the best too then. We could do away with formalities.

 

KAREN

Hell, let's just come to Josie's.  
We like it here, we get a drink and stop for a hot dog on our way out.

 

MATT (laughing)

Wow, Karen, you can really talk a guy up. 

 

KAREN (laughing)

I'm serious, Matt!

 

MATT

Me too, actually.

 

KAREN

I mean... do we really need all the awkwardness of a date at this point?

 

MATT

You mean the _pleasantries_ of getting to know each other but leaving the bad parts out?

 

KAREN (ironic)

After you die on someone...

 

MATT

You're not letting me off that easy, are you?

 

KAREN

How about never?

 

MATT

Wouldn't be soon enough.

 

KAREN

At least you paid me back for the rent.

 

**They smiled awkwardly and almost went silent for too long, but Matt desperately wanted to change back the subject.**

**Talk of his temporary death would not well with flirting.**

 

MATT

So... what's it gonna be, Karen?  
I'm a little lost on the banter here.

 

KAREN (smiling nervously)

Yeah, I...  
How about we meet here tomorrow, Matt?

 

MATT 

Tomorrow?  
I don't recall you being so forward, Ms. Page.

 

KAREN

Things are different now, Murdock. 

 

**Karen got up abruptly and headed for the counter.**

**Matt noticed her nodding to someone nearby.**

 

MATT

How long have you been standing there, Foggy?

 

FOGGY

Like you don't know that!

 

MATT

I wasn't really focused on you.

 

FOGGY

In that case, I didn't hear anything. I just got here.

 

MATT

But I _do_ know you didn't just get here.

 

FOGGY

And in _that_ case, way to go, buddy!

 

MATT

Really? 'Cause I'm almost asking for your opinion on this.

 

FOGGY

As if you ever needed my help in this department, Matt.

 

MATT

I did said "almost".

 

*******

 

**On the next day, Matt and Foggy were working together at the office and Karen was out running an errand.**

**Matt gets a call and heads out of the meeting room to take it.**

**Foggy wheels back his chair to peep after hearing Matt's phone announce the call is from Karen.**

 

KAREN (on the phone)

Hey, Matt?

 

MATT

Hi Karen.

 

KAREN (on the phone)

Are you still at the office?

 

MATT

Yeah.

 

KAREN (on the phone)

Listen, slight change of plans...

 

**Matt's pressure drops a little.**

**Foggy can only hear what Matt is saying, but he notices Matt's look of concern.**

 

KAREN (on the phone)

...don't go straight to Josie's, I'll meet you there at the office , ok?  
I have to drop off some unexpected paperwork.   
Bye.

 

MATT

Oh, ok, no problem.  
Bye.

 

**He knew Foggy was listening in.**

**Again.**

 

MATT

Foggy, for the love of god.

 

FOGGY

Maybe you do need my opinion after all.  
_That_ look on your face, that's a man contemplating rejection, so it's my area. 

 

MATT

But it turns out I didn't.  
It was nothing.

 

FOGGY

Of course not.  
BUT...

 

MATT (concerned)

But what?

 

FOGGY

But nothing, I'm just messing with you.

 

**Matt let Foggy have that and just laughed.**

 

*******

 

**A couple of hours later, Matt and Karen are toasting their "already lost count" beer on a corner table at Josie's.**

**They've already covered work and talked about their day while waiting for the alcohol to kick in.**

 

MATT

Karen, don't you miss being a journalist?

 

KAREN

I do sometimes, yeah.  
It really felt like one fo those things "born to do it", and made so much sense in a time when I had lost faith on the law because of Frank...  
The press was the only possible place where justice could be done.

 

MATT

Believe me, I know that feeling.  
Being a "journalist" made things fall in place for me too.

 

KAREN

And yet, we're all back at the office. 

 

**They toasted to that.**

 

MATT

You were right, Karen.  
This is a lot better than a "get to know you" date.

 

KAREN

What can I say, Matt? This is an "already know you" date.

 

MATT

The last thing we need is to feel awkward around each other.

 

KAREN

It's the _last_ thing I want too.

 

MATT

That song doesn't help much with that though, does it?

 

**Karen laughed and only then noticed the speakers were playing a faint and scratchy song that after a few seconds turned out to be Lionel Richie's "Say you, Say me".**

 

KAREN

Oh my god, I hadn't noticed!  
Has that song _ever_ helped anyone not feel awkward?!

 

**Matt laughed more joyfully and less nervous with each joke. Karen took pride in noticing that.**

**So she finally decided to ask:**

 

KAREN

Matt...

 

MATT

Yes, Karen...

 

**Matt took a sip from his beer and mockingly pretended to be scared of the question to come.**

 

KAREN

How do you "date" with all that... that you're... equipped with?

 

**Then he genuinely chocked:**

 

MATT

Ahem... what equipment are you referring to, exactly?

 

KAREN

Oh god! Haha!  
No, I mean you can "read" or... "feel" people better than most of us can see and...

 

MATT

Ah, "that" question.

 

KAREN

Yeah, "that" question. I guess you were expecting it?

 

MATT

I was. Because "that" question, Karen, takes our date to a whole new level.

 

KAREN

Wow, really... 

 

**Karen got excited over Matt's sudden confidence shift.**

 

MATT (smirking)

I'm not hiding things from you anymore, Karen, so I'll just say it.  
it's... _scarily_ unfair to be able to do this. Date wise.

 

KAREN

I think I can handle the real you now, Matt.

 

MATT (mockingly)

You think being a secret vigilante is bad? Or faking death?  
I don't know if you can come back from this.

 

KAREN

Just... try me.

 

**Matt put his beer down and gently held Karen's chin with his cooled fingers.**

**It was very warm inside the bar, so it felt refreshing.**

 

MATT

Well, I can hear your heartbeat without touching you.  
I can... hear you breathing, and I can even hear the sighs in your smiles, when there are any.  
Then I can also smell your skin from afar, your hair, the sweat on the palm of your hands.  
Just by being close to you I can feel the warmth of your body and...

 

**Karen got overwhelmed and interrupted him.**

 

KAREN

Jesus Matt! You're quite the visceral date, aren't you?

 

MATT

I told you.

 

KAREN

So you know all this now?

 

MATT

Yeah.

 

KAREN

And you knew everything I was feeling that night?

 

MATT

Well, I can't read your mind.

 

**Karen was blushing.  
She looked up and took a sip of her beer. They stayed silent for a while. Wasn't much, but it was clearly an embarrassing silence.**

**At least they smiled through it.**

 

KAREN

Ok, Matt.

 

MATT

Ok?

 

KAREN

Yeah, I've never felt so exposed in my life but... "ok" actually.

 

MATT

You mean you're ok with it?

 

KAREN

I mean it _is_  scarily unfair like you said, but it's also kinda... exciting?

 

MATT

It can be...yeah.

 

KAREN

Besides, there's all that subconscious shit I don't have to go through with you, that people refer to as "signals" or something... you know?  
To tell if someone is interested in you.

 

MATT

Like what? I'm guessing nobody ever bothered to tell me about it.

 

KAREN

Like... women flip their hair, tilt the head, expose the neck, some occasional lip bitting...  
There's a whole world of people holding their breath to seem thinner you're missing out on, Matt.

 

MATT

Have you ever done any of that, Karen?

 

KAREN

Are you kidding me? I'm doing all of them at once!

 

**They both laughed.**

 

MATT

Are you?

 

KAREN

I don't know, Matt... Am I?

 

**Matt touched Karen's neck, so she tilted her head.**

**Then he felt her hair with the back of his hand, so she flipped it over.**

**Finally, she bit her lower lip and he gently freed it, running his finger across her face.**

**Having verified she was purposely doing all the signs, he leaned in slowly, smiling playfully.**

**Then they kissed.**

 

**And not too soon they remembered they were still at Josie's.**

**Josie herself was starring at them from the counter, giving out a "it was about time" grumpy sigh.**

 

KAREN

Matt... maybe we should...

 

MATT

Yeah, let's just...

 

KAREN

Sounds great.

 

**She grabbed his hand and walked him out of the bar quite abruptly, to his surprise.**

**Despite being fairly drunk, they didn't talk much.**

**But every time Karen stopped him to cross the street Matt would put his arms around her waist and kiss her intensely, while she giggled and tried to keep an eye on the headlight.**

**Upon arriving at his place, Matt joked:**

 

MATT

Well, this is me, Karen. Thank you for a lovely evening.

 

**Karen laughed.**

 

MATT (mockingly)

Unless...  
You wouldn't want to come up, would you?  
I mean, just for coffee.

 

KAREN

I would love to have coffee, Matt.

 

MATT

But don't take advantage of me, I'm blind. _A_ _nd_ drunk.

 

**Tonight, the infamous billboard lit apartment looked perfect, filled with dark corners and colourful walls.**

**Karen didn't even turn on the lights.**

 

MATT

Karen, seriously, can I get you anything?

 

KAREN

Actually, I could _seriously_ use some coffee.  
I'm a _bit_ drunk...

 

**Matt embraced her and started kissing down her neck.**

 

MATT

I don't know if I was being _that_ serious, Karen...

 

KAREN

When you put it like that... me neither...

 

MATT

But _seriously_ , Karen, I'll get you coffee if you want coffee.

 

KAREN

I _seriously_ think I should.  
I wanna... remember. Later.

 

MATT

No, you're right. And wise.  
Now _I'm_ gonna have coffee too.

 

**Matt left for the kitchen and Karen sat on the couch.**

**They were finally able to catch their breath and collect their thoughts.**

  **Had they never been in each other's company without any pending trouble?**  
 **Or without anything or anyone to postpone their time alone?**

 

**As far as Matt knew, Karen did not seem to be nervous.  
Maybe she'd given up after realising how much he already knew about how she felt.**

 

**But Matt, as far as Karen could tell, was having as much fun being his flirtatious self as he was paying attention to everything Karen did and said.**

 

**He came back with two coffee mugs and sat close to her.**

**Karen calmly kicked off her shoes and rested her legs on his lap, after taking her mug.**

**Matt** **suggested they toasted to "coming up for coffee", which made them crack up again.**

 

KAREN

Thanks for the coffee, Matt.

 

**She snuggled against the couch.**

 

MATT

No, thank _you_ , Karen.  
That could have been... sloppy.

 

KAREN

Yeah...   
Like one of those Hollywood movies in which people barely open the door and make out on a table almost fully clothed.

 

MATT

People are fully clothed on those scenes?

 

KAREN

Oh god, the world must think americans don't take their clothes off for sex...

 

MATT

Outrageous!

 

KAREN

Unrealistic.

 

MATT

Karen...

 

KAREN

Yeah...

 

MATT

Are we talking about sex while sitting on a couch drinking coffee... before actually doing it?

 

KAREN

Yep, it looks like it!

 

MATT

You see, I've just come up with a theory about that.

 

KAREN

By all means, Matt.

 

**Matt put his mug down and started running his hand along the bare part of Karen's legs.**

 

MATT

I think... or dare I say, I _know_ , that you, Karen Page, are getting off on this big time.

 

KAREN

What do you mean?

 

MATT

You went crazy when I talked about what it was like for me to... _date_.   
And now, you're going just as crazy while we drink coffee.  
Legs up and all.  
My theory is that you are a big teaser, Ms. Page.

 

KAREN (jokingly)

Well Matt, you got me.

 

MATT

The sooner you admit you're loving it, Karen... 

 

**Karen stepped into his little game.**

**He could show off all he wanted tonight.**

 

KAREN

Tell me then.

 

MATT

What?

 

KAREN

Tell me.  
Describe my "going crazy".  
And if I love it, I'll admit it.

 

MATT

Oh, you wanna hear me say it?

 

KAREN

Yes.

 

**She bit her bottom lip and started to move very slowly, indicating shyly that she was about to mount him.**

**Matt tilted his head back laughing nervously, but loving the fact that his abilities seemed to turn Karen on rather than push her away.**

 

MATT

Ok, I'll say it.

 

KAREN

Go ahead.

 

MATT

You're... wet, Karen.

 

KAREN

Yes...

 

MATT

So _very_ fucking wet.  
For quite some time now.  
Just like the night we went on our first date... but you didn't know I knew then.

 

KAREN

And now that I know, I like this night better, Matt...

 

**Karen kissed him from above.**

**He ran his hands up her legs and reached her **stretched out** skirt.**

 

MATT

Karen, I like this night better than my wildest fantasies.

 

KAREN

I think this night _is_ my wildest fantasy...

 

**They drowned in more kisses while Matt discovered hands-on everything else Karen was wearing.**

 

MATT

Karen... since you're so strongly against the whole Hollywood "sex on furniture" dressed up sex... do you wanna take this to the bedroom?  
I'm afraid this skirt is gonna cut off the blood from your legs.

 

KAREN

Oh god yes, you're right.   
Absolutely.

 

MATT

I want you to be comfortable.

 

**So they went, hand in hand into the mild darkness.**

**Karen felt good about Matt not being in a frenzy hurry. More than good, it felt compatible.**

 

**Matt wasn't really sure about what to do next.**

**He could read her body like a book, and that had always been enough for sex. But Karen was something else.**

**She was enjoying herself teasing him.**

 

**They stood by the bed for a while, kissing slowly and talking close to each other's ears.**

 

MATT

I'm eagerly curious, Karen...

 

KAREN

About what?

 

MATT

About whether you'll throw me in bed or ask for another cup of coffee just to get wet listening to me talk dirty to you. 

 

**That was really bold. And accurate.**

**It made Karen's whole body explode in his arms: heart, sweat, breath. And she knew that he knew.**

**She could really get used to not being able to hide her body responses from Matt.**  

 

KAREN

I wanna know you inside out too...  
Show me.

 

MATT

I'm gonna touch you all over... like you've never been touched.

 

**Matt took off his shirt, then hers.**

 

MATT

Can I?

 

KAREN

Please...

 

**Then he carefully took the rest of her clothes.**

**Standing there naked somehow felt less vulnerable than hearing him describe her body's reactions.**

**He unexpectedly got down on his knees to pull the underwear from under her feet, causing all the hair on her body to stand.**

**Now _she_ was wondering what  _he would_ do next.**

 

**He ran his hand up her leg on his way up.**

**His finger got wet at the slightest touch of her inner thigh. He brought it to his lips and tasted it.**

**At the sight of that, Karen covered her amazed smile with her hand.**

 

**Matt followed up her arms with his hands.**

**He grinned to find her mouth covered, which made Karen embarrassed, so removed her hand.**

**He pulled her hips closer to his and kissed her.**

**Karen could feel he was hard under his pants, and cupped his bulge saying:**

 

KAREN

This is not right...

**She pushed his pants down along with his underwear.**

**His cock sprang between her thighs.**

**Overcame by curiosity, Karen took it in her hand and gave it a few gentle strokes.**

 

KAREN

Matt...

 

MATT

Oh Karen, this is...

 

KAREN

I know...

 

MATT

Come here.

 

**He led her to the bed. She laid sideways and joked:**

 

KAREN

Oh, have we _finally_ earned the bed?

 

**He laid sideways too, facing her.**

**They tangled their legs and caressed each other's skin.**

 

MATT

I'm in no hurry at all, Karen...

 

KAREN

It's strange... me neither.

 

MATT

Why is it strange?

 

KAREN

I thought that by now I would be putting my clothes back on already.

 

MATT

You? You came up for coffee and _had_  coffee.

 

KAREN

That's... 'cause I'm with you, Matt.

 

**She laid on her back, resting her head on his arm.**

**He whispered into her ear, jokingly:**

 

MATT

So you think I'm the slow one...

 

**She covered her face and laughed.**

 

KAREN

That's not what I meant!

 

MATT

Sadly for us both, I like to tease as much as you do...

 

**Emphatically slowly, he started to move his hand down her stomach. It felt ticklish.**

 

MATT

... so get ready...

 

KAREN (laughing)

Matt!

 

MATT

...because it's about to get slower.

 

**Matt reached her shaved skin.**

**Karen stopped laughing when she felt his hand groping her and his finger sliding into her.**

**He was getting off on her accelerating heartbeat.**

 

KAREN

Put another one...

 

**And so he did.**

**She bit her lower lip and pressed her eyes closed.**

 

KAREN

Do it harder...

 

MATT

Like this?

 

KAREN

Oh god... yeah.

 

MATT (ironically) 

I don't know, Karen... it might be too fast...

 

KAREN

Oh no, no, no, don't stop... I hate you.

 

MATT

Are you sure you hate me?

 

KAREN

Yeah.

 

MATT

Really?

 

KAREN

Yeah!

 

MATT

I think you're too wet to hate me.

 

KAREN

Just... do it like that again...

 

MATT

Like this?

 

KAREN

Yeah, go on...

 

**She moaned and arched her back in pleasure.**

**Hearing Karen beg to be fingered harder really changed something in Matt.**

**He felt as if they had passed a point of no return, in which two people are not just having sex, they are indulging each other's desires and letting out hidden sides of their personalities.**

 

**And Karen felt something similar.**

**To her, that moment meant they had fortunately not succeeded in avoiding to bare their sexual intimacy to each other.**

**Matt's fingers pushing inside her felt very liberating.**

**Suddenly, she was in a hurry to do lot of things to Matt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt continued to tease Karen.**

 

MATT

What if I stop? Are you gonna ask for more?

 

KAREN

No...

 

MATT

No?

 

KAREN

Just stop and see...

 

MATT

Alright...

 

**He stopped.**

 

**And Karen rolled over getting on all fours on top of him.**

 

KAREN

Let's see how _you_ like it slow, Matt...

 

**She just starred for a few seconds to make him wonder... and then started to go down on him.**

**The sound he was getting get from that experience was overwhelmingly spectacular.**

**After getting his cock all wet, she replaced her mouth with her hand, and stroked gently.**

 

KAREN

Hey, Matt...

 

MATT

Hey...

 

KAREN

How's that?

 

MATT

Oh god! That's _really_ good...

 

KAREN

_You_ taste really good...

 

**She sank her face back down on him.**

**He was breathing heavily.**

**She twirled her tongue around the tip on the way out, causing his body to contract.**

 

KAREN

So good...

 

MATT

Karen...

 

KAREN

Yeah...

 

MATT

Are you trying to make me beg too?  
'Cause you're actually making it better...

 

KAREN

Oh yeah... I was...

 

**She licked it up and down.**

 

KAREN

...I just don't have the willpower to slow down.

 

MATT

I know you do, you've been torturing me all night.

 

KAREN (smirking)

Not for this...  
_I'll_ probably be the one begging again

 

**Matt laughed a bit embarrassed.**

**Karen wet her lips and sucked on his cock some more.**

 

MATT

Oh god, Karen... that's so good...  
I'll beg if you want me to.

 

KAREN

You like it, huh?

 

MATT

Just... hold on, don't make me come yet.

 

KAREN

Ah... don't know if I can Matt, it's too good...

 

MATT

I don't wanna come right now...

 

KAREN

Oh yeah? Give me a good reason to stop then.

 

MATT

I wanna fuck you.

 

KAREN

I bet you do...

 

MATT

So you'll stop...?  
I'm getting close... it's too good.

 

KAREN

No, I'll slow down...  
Tell me _how_ you wanna fuck me.

 

MATT

How _don't_ I wanna fuck you?

 

KAREN

I'm not stopping for that answer... but I like it.

 

MATT

Oh Karen...

 

KAREN

No

 

MATT

I wanna fuck you on all fours...  
And make you come like that.

 

KAREN

Now we're talking.

 

**Karen stopped the already very slow blowjob and crawled up over Matt.**

 

MATT

Karen, you are...

 

KAREN

What?

 

**Matt kissed Karen and rolled her under him, indicating he was changing positions to get her on all fours.**

**Karen pulled him close and said:**

 

KAREN

Just something first...

 

MATT

Yeah?

 

KAREN

I'm not gonna come like that...  
I don't want you to...

 

MATT

Oh, ok.  
But you still want to...

 

KAREN

Oh god yes! I mean...

 

MATT (laughing)

Yeah, yeah, I get it...  
Thanks for telling me.

 

KAREN

Well, you know...

 

MATT

But, how do you... come?

 

KAREN (ironically) 

Oh, you wanna know?

 

MATT

Absolutely.

 

KAREN

How about you find out?  
Since you have so many special skills...

 

MATT

Jesus Karen, you do not make it easy on a blind guy, do you?

 

KAREN (laughing)

Yeah, Matt. That's me for you.

 

**He kissed down her neckline, reaching her breasts and gently sucking on her nipples.**

**The muscles on her back contracted and he could feel her body quickly warming up.**

**She grabbed his hair firmly, moaning, and causing shivers on the back of his neck.**

**Then he moved his kisses down her navel, stopping only to say:**

 

MATT

Am I getting closer?

 

KAREN

Maybe...

 

**Matt spared himself and Karen more torture and went straight for her slit.**

**Karen welcomed him with open legs, not letting go of his hair. She made good use of that grip to guide him.**

  **He enjoyed himself immensely while trying all different rhythms and directions. For him, it was about feeling Karen's little reactions and using that to make her feel good.  
**

**The thought of Matt licking her pussy for the first time did make her nervous and she wondered if she was come at all. But** **Matt wasn't in a hurry and just explored her away with his tongue.**

 

**He could feel Karen was nervous and wondered if that was really what she wanted on that moment.**  
But soon she relaxed and he felt more confident.  
He  _really_  wanted her to enjoy having sex with him.

**Truth was, she made him feel like he wanted to read her mind. Reading her body just wasn't enough.  
**He****  was learning that Karen had herself all figured out and wasn't easily impressed.  
Getting to know her like that was better than he expected.

**Maybe he was the impressed one.**

 

**They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, enjoying themselves while thinking about each other.**

**After a while she just rested both her arms above her head and stopped worrying he was just trying to make her come, he really seemed to like it.**

**Karen wasn't expecting to come but little by little Matt built up her orgasm.**

 

**She arched her back in pleasure and stopped breathing and moaning altogether.**

**For Matt, it was like he was having a sensorial orgasm with her.**

 

**After coming, Karen halted Matt from licking her now very sensitive clit.**

**She embraced him back up to her lips almost aggressively.** **He could sense she was still riding out the last waves of that overwhelming pleasure.**

 

**Karen broke the kiss to come up for air and started giggling, out of the blue.**

**Matt let Karen have her moment and laid down beside her to rest.**

**She looked at him all sweaty, gasping for air, glazed, hard as a rock and sexier than ever.**

 

KAREN (smirking)

You do not get to be tired yet, Murdock.  
I must have you right now.

 

MATT

Karen, you _deserve_  to have me rested.

 

**Karen ignored him and climbed on top, indicating she might just fuck him then and there.**

 

KAREN

Well, Matt. It's just that...

 

**She moved her hips closer to his cock, and slowly accommodated him inside her.**

 

KAREN

...it feels good to...

 

**He felt the warm sensation taking over his erection and covered his face, sighing in pleasure.**

 

KAREN

... feel it right after...

 

**She began swaying her body very slowly.**

**Matt was out of words.  
He just grabbed her thighs and tried to keep them from moving around too much. He wanted to catch his breath.**

 

MATT

Oh fuck, Karen...

 

KAREN

Yeah...

 

MATT

This is... oh shit.  
Hold on

 

**Matt felt a bit embarrassed to ask her to hold on again.**

**But Karen knew he was close and stopped swaying without protesting this time. She decided to play his delaying game.**

**She bent down and laid on top of him, still keeping him inside.**

 

KAREN

I couldn't resist it, Matt...

 

MATT

I noticed...

 

KAREN

After I come I get this craving...

 

MATT

Yeah, about that...

 

KAREN

That was _good...  
_You really figured it out.

 

MATT

Doesn't that earn me some points? 

 

KAREN

Absolutely...  
What do you want?

 

MATT

I still wanna fuck you like that...  
I worked _very_ hard to make it here without coming.

 

KAREN (ironically)

You're very romantic, Matt...

 

MATT (smirking)

I can't help it.

 

KAREN

So you want our first real fuck to be a rough up on all fours.

 

MATT

And you almost sabotaged it by riding me.

 

KAREN

Oh Matt...

 

MATT

Yeah?

 

KAREN

You will know when I _really_ ride you...

 

MATT

Oh... so this was just for show?

 

KAREN

Yeah, just to complicate things for you.

 

MATT (jokingly)

So... you can take it harder than _this_?

 

KAREN (laughing)

Matt!

 

MATT

I'm just saying...  
'cause what I wanna do to you is off the charts.

 

KAREN

You're such a fucking show off!

 

MATT

It's gonna last 5 seconds, but you won't forget it.

 

KAREN

I don't mind, I'm gonna love it.  
I'm already loving it. In my mind...

 

**Karen unmounted Matt and knelt down on the bed.  
He followed her and gently bent her down from behind.**

 

KAREN (whispering on Matt's ear)

Matt... don't hold back on the roughing up too much...

 

**Matt was caught by surprise by that request, but obliged.**

**He pulled her hips to his cock, causing her heart to race like crazy.**

**He knew then he could have her beg, but he was is not able to do that anymore. It escaped him why it took so long to fuck Karen.**

**So he did. And it lasted a lot more than 5 seconds.**  


End file.
